


Kitty and Blueberry!

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little Blueberry! [4]
Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anorexia, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kitten Dan Avidan, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Play, Wetting, bc lets be real we all know what i tend to write, but first we need exposition, kitten play, orthorexia, specifically kitten play, this gets cuter I promise, throwing those in just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: In which Mark and Tyler kitty-sit for Suzy, and maybe end up with more than they bargained for.(PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!)





	Kitty and Blueberry!

**Author's Note:**

> VERY BIG WARNINGS!!!! So we have the usual: Ageplay, diapers, possible wetting (idk yet). But we ALSO have: Pet/kitten play, and more importantly semi-graphic descriptions of anorexia and Orthorexia.
> 
> Why? let's just say I'm trying to diet and lose weight in a healthy way, and my ED is trying to get control. Also, Orthorexia is a thing. I'm not going to go into detail because again, don't want to trigger anyone. But if you DO have questions, please ask them! Either here in the comments or over on tumblr. And if you are still in a fragile spot and can't read? that's totally cool too! Please take care of yourselves! But all of that said this is really cute and please enjoy!

Danny burst out of the car on all fours, and for a moment Suzy was grateful she had had the forethought to put him in his mitts and kneepads. He still had on the soft basketball shorts for when they needed to do something and he couldn’t be naked, and… well she couldn’t really wrangle him into a shirt.

 

Her kitten scampered up to the door, waiting patiently on the front steps for his master to knock. Which she did, and lo and behold Mark, smiling like this was totally normal for a Tuesday afternoon. Suzy and Arin had been called very suddenly back to Florida for a family emergency (? She didn’t ask, just packed for the both of them because Arin looked very distraught). Meanwhile Kitten was… well he was Kitten. And on top of that he wasn’t doing very well and Suzy really didn’t want to yank him out of headspace and risk a relapse. So here they were.

 

“Come on in,” Mark encouraged, and Kitten didn’t need to be told twice, just marched right in like he owned the place, declaring himself the king of the couch. Ethan, who was already there watching SpongeBob, pet the new addition absently, earning himself soft purrs.

 

“I don’t have long,” Suzy sighed, handing over Dan’s bag. “He’s not been doing well otherwise I wouldn’t have called. He knows the rules, and their written down inside the bag for you. If he wants to shed the pants let him, but he knows he has to keep a diaper on in headspace.”

 

“He-”

 

“Yes, it’s in the rules,” Suzy quickly cut in. “He needs to eat three times a day, and he’ll eat more if you hand feed him. He likes chicken best, but if you can get veggies in him, I’d be thrilled.”

 

“Is there something there?” Mark prodded.

 

“Yes, he has an eating disorder and he’s not doing good,” Suzy explained. “Just… take care of him? Please?”

 

“Of course,” Mark promised. “I’ll take good care of your kitten, okay?” 

 

“Thank you,” Suzy breathed, her whole form relaxing. “If you think he’ll be safe and he wants to, by all means he can leave. But not unless you think so, alright?”

 

“Alright, alright. Now go, before Arin has a panic attack,” Mark urged. Suzy nodded, but made her way to the couch. She knelt down in front of Kitten, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Love you Kitten. Be good, alright?” Dan nuzzled into her neck, placing a gentle kiss there. Suzy smiled, gave him one last pat on the head, and out the door she flew. Leaving Mark… well, to go about life as normal.

 

And it did, until lunch rolled around.

 

Mark had read through the rules, and Suzy had even thrown in some of Kitten’s favorite recipes. So Ethan toddled in, a plate of chicken, steamed veggies, and mac and cheese at his spot. Beside him was Kitten’s plate, to which he hissed and ran away from. Mark sighed, and Ethan shrugged. The little dug into his plate while Mark chased after the kitty.

 

“Kiiiitten,” Mark called. There were only so many places a man like Dan could hide. So it really wasn’t a shock to see him curled up under the coffee table. “Hey sweet boy, you gonna come eat?” A hiss for his troubles. Mark sighed; Suzy wasn’t kidding when she said he wasn’t doing well. “Come on. It’s good chicken, just like Mama told me to make.”

 

Danny made an inquisitive noise at that, which Mark considered progress. “And I’ll even feed you too, if you want. Mama said that helps?” Kitten considered the offer, and slowly crawled out of his spot. Mark made sure to give him lots of pets and praise for this, leading him back to the kitchen.

 

“Kitty!” Ethan squealed when the two re-entered. “Kitty eat lunch now Papa?” 

 

“Yup,” Mark declared, sitting in between the two boys (Danny really was bigger than Mark, and as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t fit Kitten on his lap). Slowly, ever so slowly, Mark managed to get the chicken into Kitten. He tried for veggies, but Kitten refused. Suzy’s notes said that he didn’t always go for it, but that as long as he had meat, it was okay.

 

“You full Ethan?” Mark asked. The little nodded. “You wanna go play with the kitty?” Ethan nodded eagerly, and Mark watched as the two wandered into the living room. It was a cute sight.

 

* * * *

 

Kitten and Ethan played themselves out in the living room, falling asleep curled together, which was what Tyler walked into when he came home.

 

“So… we need to have a talk,” Mark whispered, when he saw his friend.

 

“I’m listening,” Tyler answered.

 

“We gotta keep an eye on him. Suzy said he wasn’t doing so hot and uh, he has food issues,” Mark explained. “He ate for me at lunch, but only because I fed him. I have no clue what dinner is going to take. Just… We gotta keep an eye on it okay?”

 

Tyler nodded solemnly. “I know sometimes eating with someone makes it better, and sometimes it makes it worse,” He added.

 

“Suzy said if we hand-feed him, in or out of headspace, it helps,” Mark explained. “She left me instructions. Very, VERY detailed instructions.”

 

“That sounds like Suzy,” Tyler chuckled. “You’ve clearly had a morning, I’ll do the dishes this time.”

 

“Why thank you,” Mark smirked, settling into the couch to watch some TV. Ethan and Kitten slept for a couple of hours. Kitten woke up first though. Or rather, Danny was back. He glanced around, confused.

 

“Mark?” He finally asked. The younger of the pair looked over, a calm reassuring smile on his face.

 

“Hey bud,” He murmured. “How do you feel?”

 

“....I’m not sure,” Dan finally mused.

 

“Do you want some cuddles?” Mark offered. Danny nodded, blushing as the diaper crinkled when he got up. He sat beside Mark, the younger of the pair wrapping Danny in a blanket. “You want anything to eat or drink?”

 

“...Water?” Danny asked softly.

 

“Can do,” Mark declared. “You mind letting me up?” Danny whined, but squirmed himself away from Mark, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Mark left, returning a few minutes later with a sippy cup of water.

 

“M’not-”

 

“I know,” Mark said, cutting off the protest. “But this way I can cuddle you with two hands and arms so you can drink.” Danny seemed to ponder this but by the time Mark sat back down, he took the cup and curled into his friend’s side.

 

Mark let the moment wash over him, fiddling with the TV until he landed on something soft, but still age appropriate. He held Danny close, letting him nurse the sippy.

 

“Um, I- sometimes I come up kinda slow and um. I’m like Blueberry,” Danny muttered, blushing heavily. “M’not quite as small but. Um.”

 

“It’s all good,” Mark murmured. “We don’t mind a bit, okay? Kitty, little, or big. All of you is welcome here, as long as you need us. I promise.” Danny nodded, snuggling into Mark, eyes drifting shut again.

 

* * * *

  
Ethan woke shortly after Danny did, but decided to help his Daddy make dinner.

 

“Hey kiddo,” Tyler greeted. “You have a nice snooze?”

 

“Uh huh,” Ethan yawned. “Can I help?”

 

“Sure thing,” Tyler said. They worked together quietly, until the rice was on to cook.

 

“Daddy? Why does Kitty not like to eat?” He asked softly. Tyler sighed. He had to tread lightly. But how to do so…?

 

“Kitty has an eating disorder,” Tyler said simply. “It means he thinks if he eats, he’ll get fat and we won’t love him. But that’s not true, right?”

 

“Nooo! Love Kitty lots and lots and lots Daddy!” Ethan clarified, his eyes going wide. “How can we help Kitty?”

 

“You just keep loving him. Papa and I will make sure he eats, okay?” Ethan nodded frantically. “Good boy. You wanna set the table for me?”

 

* * * *

 

Tyler had to admit, he was pretty proud of the meal he had put on the table tonight. Salad, mixed veggies, brown rice, and roasted chicken breasts. He had even pre-served plates (with Ethan’s help). He figured pre-portioned servings would help Danny. 

 

Except Danny refused to eat. He kept pushing his food around his plate, cutting it smaller and smaller. Tyler knew that trick, knew several of them.

 

“Danny, you need to take a bite,” Tyler encouraged.

 

“No,” he pouted. “Not hungry.”

 

“Danny,” Mark said firmly. “You need to listen. Can you please take a bite?”

 

“No no no no NO!” Danny shouted, throwing his fork down in the process. Mark and Tyler looked at each other, then at Ethan.

 

“I go eat supper an’ watch ‘toons?” Ethan guessed. Tyler nodded, and Ethan (very carefully, to his credit) took his plate and sippy to the living room. Mark waited until they heard the rather loud noises of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse before continuing.

 

“Danny. You have to eat dinner,” Mark said calmly.

 

“No,” Danny repeated, much more whiny and nervous.

 

“Yes,” Tyler repeated. “You have two choices. You can eat what’s in front of you. I don’t even care if you want us to feed you by hand, we will. Or we can make you a bottle with a meal replacement shake in it.”

 

“...what if I don’t want either?” Danny asked nervously, and were those tears in his eyes?

 

“Then we have to feed you the hard way,” Mark said. “But I really, really don’t want to have to do that Danny.” And that was when Danny broke, tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried. It was soft, but his whole frame shook. Tyler and Mark wrapped him into a hug, petting his hair, telling him it was okay, it was okay, they would get through this. 

 

It took a good ten minutes before Danny was able to utter the word “Bottle,” But Tyler smiled, placing a kiss to the older man’s forehead as he got up to fix it.

 

“I’m proud of you Danny,” Mark said softly.

 

“For what?” Danny sniffled.

 

“For calming down and making a choice. I know that was really hard and it was and is scary. But you did it. And it will be okay, I promise.”

 

Would it though?

 

* * * *

 

Tyler fed Danny while Mark pet his hair, Ethan coloring quietly on the floor nearby. Truth be told Tyler had been a little nervous that Ethan would be jealous. Thankfully though, he wasn’t. He also seemed to understand that Danny was having a hard time, even in his littlespace. So he let Daddy and Papa take care of the kitty while he made lotsa pictures for Kitten to help him feel better.

 

Meanwhile, tears continued to roll down the Jew’s cheeks as he suckled at the bottle. Tyler made sure not to make the shake too sweet.

 

“You’re doing so good Kitten,” Mark murmured, stroking Danny’s long, curly hair.

 

“Almost done,” Tyler added. “You’re being such a good boy.” As Danny sucked down the last few sips of the milky liquid, Tyler sat him up, patting his back softly until he got a loud hiccup.

 

“I’m- I feel really bad inside,” Danny whimpered.

 

“I know,” Mark answered sympathetically. “What can we do to help?”

 

“I… I don’t know!” Danny wailed. Ethan, sweet as could be, toddled over with his pictures in hand.

 

“Please don’t cry Kitten,” He begged. “I know you feel ick inside. So I made you pictures!” Danny’s loud wails softened slightly, which Ethan took as a sign to continue. He sat on Daddy’s lap, showing off his artwork until Papa called bathtime. Ethan took Danny’s hand, leading him upstairs to the hall bathroom, where the warm, bubbly water was waiting.

 

“I-I’ll take a bath later,” Danny explained. Ethan looked worried, but nodded. Whatever was wrong, he knew Daddy and Papa could take care of it.

 

* * * *

 

Turns out Danny was one kitty who actually enjoyed baths.

 

Mark had offered, saying it would stay between them and hell, it might even help Danny relax a little.

 

So now Danny sat, clean and smelling like lavender and mint (from the shampoo), his hair drip-drying on his shoulders. Mark and Tyler sat beside him. Or rather, Danny sat on both of their laps in just a towel.

 

“How much do you know?” He asked softly.

 

“Suzy told us most of it,” Mark said softly. “You don’t have to hide it. But you do have to eat while you’re here.”

 

“It… it’s hard, you know? Cuz like… Danny Sexbang has to be all hot and sexy and thin and I’m- I’m Danny Sexbang so… a-and it’s like, a control thing, you know? Like, I can control my body. I can control what I eat and put into it. I can control what I do and- and I don’t… I want people to like me.”

 

“That makes sense,” Tyler answered. “But you can’t be Danny Sexbang if you’re passing out, or in the hospital, or underweight.”

 

“I know and- and that’s why Kitten helps,” Danny sniffled. “Cuz like… Suzy and Arin take the control. They do the worrying and shit and I can just… exist. I don’t have to worry about anything except when I’m gonna nap and who’s gonna cuddle me and- and it’s nice, ya know?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark said, wrapping Danny into a hug. Tyler joined and that was when Danny broke down and cried. He cried and cried until it was just hiccups and whimpers. Mark and Tyler (well, mostly just Tyler) scooped the man up, and carried him to Tyler’s room.

 

Where the diaper was waiting. Danny blushed.

 

“Sorry bud, can’t have Suzy kill me for not following her rules,” Tyler said sympathetically. Danny whined.

 

“I’ll be good. I won’t tell,” He begged.

 

“Nope, Suzy’s rules,” Mark said. Danny whined loudly, hiding his face behind his hands as Tyler slid through the motions of putting the kitty into his diaper, and then his pajamas too. By the time Tyler was through, Dan was almost asleep, so Tyler got him situated and tucked in.

 

“Mark is down the hall and I’m down on the couch,” Tyler whispered, flicking off the bedside lamp. “Sleep well kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> IT WILL GET CUTER I SWEAR. But idk when because I start summer classes literally tomorrow afternoon. omg I start summer school tomorrow.....
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING AND I LOVE YOU AND WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
